Beauty and the Beast (2017) (Julian14bernardino style)
Julian14bernardino's movie-spoof version of Beauty and the Beast (2017). Cast * Belle - April O'Neil (TMNT 2012) * The Beast - Leatherhead (TMNT 2012) * Lumiere - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Cogsworth - James the Red Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Plumette - Emily the Emerald Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Chip - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Chapeau (coat rack) - Gordon the Big Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Maestro Cadenza (Harpsichord) - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Madame de Garderobe (Wardrobe) - Mavis the Quarry Diesel (Thomas & Friends) * Froufrou (Footstool) - Toby the Tram Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Maurice - Kirby O'Neil (TMNT 2012) * Philippe - Sven (Frozen) * Gaston - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * LeFou - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Monsieur Jean Potts - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Clothilde - Mona Lisa (TMNT 2012) * The Village Lasses/Bimbettes - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants), Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) & Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Tom, Dick & Stanley - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) & Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Prince - Donatello (TMNT 2012) * Human Lumiere - Leonardo (TMNT 2012) * Human Cogsworth - Raphael (TMNT 2012) * Human Plumette - Karai (TMNT 2012) * Human Mrs. Potts - Elsa (Frozen) * Human Chip - Olaf (Frozen) * Chapeau (human) - Master Splinter (TMNT 2012) * Maestro Cadenza (human) - Michelangelo (TMNT 2012) * Madame de Garderobe (human) - Shinigami (TMNT 2012) * Froufrou (dog) - Ice Cream Kitty (TMNT 2012) * The Enchantress - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) * Young Prince - Franklin the Turtle (Franklin) * The Queen - Mrs. Elizabeth Turtle (Franklin) * The King - Mr. Jonathan Turtle (Franklin) * Belle's mother - Padme Amidala (Star Wars) * The Villagers - Bikini Bottom citizens (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Prince's servants and gaurds - Arendelle citizens and guards (Frozen) * The castle objects - Various engines (Thomas & Friends) Movie Used *Beauty and the Beast (2017) Footage (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Footage) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Footage) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point﻿ (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Woolly Bear (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *Toby (Song) *The Island Song (Song) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis-US) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Five New Engines in the Shed (Song) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Roll Call (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song (Song) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Emily (Song) *A World Around You (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) (Disney Footage) *Dumbo (1941) *Frozen (2013) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode (Nickelodeon Footage) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) *The Loud House (2014) (Dreamworks Footage) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) (Nick Jr Footage) *Franklin Songs * Aria - sung by Shinigami * Belle - sung by April O'Neil, Sheldon J. Plankton & Ensemble * How does a moment last forever (music box) - sung by Kirby O'Neil * Belle (reprise) - sung by April O'Neil * Gaston - sung by SpongeBob SquarePants, Sheldon J. Plankton, Ensemble * Be Our Guest - sung by Thomas the Tank Engine, Mrs. Jumbo, Emily the Sterling Engine, James the Red Engine * Days in the Sun - sung by Franklin, Percy the Small Engine, Thomas the Tank Engine, Emily the Sterling Engine, Mrs. Jumbo, Mavis the Quarry Engine, April O'Neil, James the Red Engine * Something There - sung by April O'Neil, Leatherhead, Thomas the Tank Engine, James the Red Engine, Mrs. Jumbo, Dumbo, Emily the Sterling Engine * How does a moment last forever (montmartre) - sung by April O'Neil * Beauty and the Beast - sung by Mrs. Jumbo * Evermore - sung by Leatherhead * The Mob Song - sung by Sheldon J. Plankton, SpongeBob SquarePants, Ensemble, Mrs. Jumbo, James the Red Engine, Percy the Small Engine, Dumbo, Emily the Sterling Engine, Thomas the Tank Engine * Beauty and the Beast (finale) - sung by Shinigami, Elsa & Ensemble (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes * Lumiere releases Belle out of the cell * Belle's mother's death * Becoming Antiques * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 1 - Prologue "Aria / Donatello's Transformation" * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 2 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 3 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 4 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 5 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 6 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 7 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 8 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 9 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 10 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 11 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 12 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 13 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 14 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 15 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 16 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 17 - * Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 18 - Quotes Quote 1 *April O'Neil: I've come for my father! *Leatherhead: He's a thief! *April O'Neil: Come into the light. *... *Kirby O'Neil: Belle, you must leave here! This castle is alive! *April O'Neil: I will escape, I promise! Quote 2 *April O'Neil: What happens when the last petal falls? *Thomas: The master remains a beast forever. *James: And we become antiques! *... *Leatherhead: What did you do to it? *April O'Neil Nothing! *Leatherhead: Get out of here! Go! Quote 3 *Thomas: If she is the one who'll break the spell, you must finally learn to love. Quote 4 *Mrs. Jumbo: The master's not as terrible as he appears! Quote 5 *Kirby O'Neil: My dear April O'Neil, you're so ahead of your time. This is a small village and it's small-minded as well. But small also means safe. Quote 6 *Thomas: Look, a girl! *James: Yes, I can see it's a girl, you fool! *Thomas: What if she is the one? *April O'Neil: Hello? *Thomas: Allo! You are very strong. This is a great quality! *April O'Neil: What are you? *Thomas: I am Thomas! *April O'Neil: And you can talk? *James: Well, of course he can talk! It's all he ever does! Quote 7 *April O'Neil: Have you really read every one of these books? *Leatherhead: No, some of them are in Greek. Quote 8 *Plankton: You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen! Nobody deserves you. Quote 9 *April O'Neil: You have to help me. You have to stand. Quote 10 *Leatherhead: Think of the one thing that you've always wanted. See it in your mind's eye and feel it in your heart. Quote 11 *April O'Neil: Papa, do you think I'm odd? *Kirby O'Neil: Odd? My daughter, odd? Where did you get an idea like that? *April O'Neil: I don't know. People talk. Quote 12 *Plankton: Picture it, Spongebob. Rustic cabin, my latest kill roasting on the fire. Adorable children running around just as my love rubs my tired feet. And what does April say? "I will never marry you, Plankton." *Spongebob: You know, there are other girls. *Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, and Lola Loud sigh *Plankton: A great hunter doesn't wastes his time with rabbits. Quote 13 *Thomas: They're coming! Final checks, everyone! Tout de suite! *James: No you don't! If the Master finds out you've violated his orders and fed her, he will blame ME! *Thomas: Yes, I will make sure of it. But don't you see, how she stand up to him? I am telling you, this girl is the one! They must fall in love if we are to be human again, and how can't they fall in love if she stays in her room? *James: You know she will never love him. *Thomas: A broken clock is right two times a day, mon ami. But this is not one of those times. It's time to sparkle! Quote 14 *April O'Neil: I never thanked you for saving my life. *Leatherhead: Well, I never thanked you for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves. *laughs Quote 15 *Spongebob saves Mrs. Jumbo *Mrs. Jumbo: Nicely handled! *Spongebob: Well, I used to be on Gaston's side, but we are so in a bad place right now. *Mrs. Jumbo: You're too good for him anyway. *Spongebob: Yeah. *Mrs. Jumbo: Should we get back to it, then? *nods enthusiastically and runs off with her to join the servants in driving off the villagers Quote 16 *notices Leatherhead, throws the torch away and takes out his pistol *Plankton: Hello, Leatherhead. *notices him *Plankton: I'm Plankton. April sent me... Are you in love with her? turns away Did you honestly think she'd want you? Leatherhead Quote 17 *Raphael: he transforms a clock back into a human and sees Thomas, as Leonardo Leonardo! *Leonardo: Raphael, we've beat that clock! Quote 18 *Dontallo: dancing with April What? What is it? *April O'Neil: smiles How would you feel about growing a beard? *smirks and growls in humor and they both laugh as they dance Trivia *Thomas the Tank Engine will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout the entire movie. *James will be carrying his Railway Series fowler tender with his Number five on it and will be pulling a green and yellow Express coach, a red Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and a tan Express coach throughout the Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter trilogy movies. *Emily will be pulling her two dark green and white coaches throughout the entire movie. *Gordon will be carrying his Railway Series fowler tender with his Number four on it and will be pulling a green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red and yellow Express coach throughout the entire movie. *Percy will be pulling three mail cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Mavis will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Various engines will be pulling lots of freight and passenger trains throughout the entire movie. *Toby will be pulling Henrietta throughout the entire movie. Gallery Cast Photos: April O'Neil in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012).jpg|April O'Neil as Belle Leatherhead bio pu.png|Leatherhead as The Beast Thomas in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Lumiere ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad229.png|James the Red Engine as Cogsworth Emily'sNewRoute83.png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Plumette Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Mrs. Potts Dumbo flying.gif|Dumbo as Chip Gordon.jpg|Gordon the Big Engine as Chapeau (coat rack) Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy the Small Engine as Maestro Cadenza (harpsichord) MavisTTTE1.jpg|Mavis the Quarry Diesel as Madame de Garderobe (wardrobe) TobyModel.png|Toby the Tram Engine as Froufrou (Footstool) Kirbyoneil.jpg|Kirby O'Neil as Maurice Sven.jpg|Sven as Philippe Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Gaston NEW Spongebob squarepants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as LeFou Jack Frost.png|Jack Frost as Monsieur Jean Potts Mona Lisa in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012).png|Mona Lisa as Clothilde Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as one of the village lasses/Bimbettes Pearl Krabs.jpg|Pearl Krabs as one of the village lasses/Bimbettes The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Lola Loud as one of the village lasses/Bimbettes The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon.png|Lincoln Loud as Tom Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Dick Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Stanley TMNTDonatello2012.png|Donatello as The Prince Leo_atack.png|Leonardo as Human Lumiere Character-raphael-1.png|Raphael as Human Cogsworth Character-detail-Karai2.png|Karai as Human Plumette Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa as Human Mrs. Potts Olaf Wishes.png|Olaf as Human Chip Character-splinter.png|Master Splinter as Chapeau (human) 2012 Michelangelo clean character image.png|Michelangelo as Maestro Cadenza (human) Shinigami(tmntnick) 01.png|Shinigami as Madame de Garderobe (human) Icecream_Kitty_Lrg_2.png|Ice Cream Kitty as Froufrou (dog) TinkerBell.jpg|Tinkerbell as the Enchantress Franklin turtle.jpg|Franklin the Turtle as Young Prince mrs-turtle-franklin-71.jpg|Mrs. Turtle as The Queen mr-turtle-back-to-school-with-franklin-9.24.jpg|Mr. Turtle as The King Padme-1.jpg|Padme Amidala as Belle's mother Posters: The Three Beauty and the Beast Posters (Julian Bernardino's Style).png|Beauty and the Beast Posters Mrs. Elsa, Mrs. Jumbo, Karai, and Emily.png James, Raphael, Thomas, and Leonardo..png Mr. Dontallo and Leatherhead..png Mrs. April (Beauty and the Beast) (Julian Bernardino's Style) (2017 Style)..png Plankton and Spongebob.png Category:Beauty and the Beast 2017 Movie-Spoof Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Beauty and the Beast 2017 Films Category:Beauty and the Beast (2017) Movies